Demon Child
by Vampire-Pocky
Summary: Young demon Akiza Hatake just wants to find her way in life...what will an unannounced trip to the Demon World cause?  Rated M for lemon in later chapter and profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Vampire-Pocky Here! I have had this story piled in my documents for the lngest!**

**I have finally decided t post it! Be ware that this is the first chapter only! If it does well I'll post the rest! Thnks!-**

Our story begins in the village of Konoha…*Akiza's Pov*

I was lounging in the fields, tired from a long day of training. I glanced over at the numerous battle dummies that I had destroyed. Some of them were burnt, others electrocuted. Then there were the ones that had body parts missing form where I maimed them. Being a demon had its perks sometimes. Like good tracking skills, good battle speed and strong attacks. Most of the time, however, it was bad. Well, bad in the human world… See, there is three realms or "worlds" The human world where the Shinobi live, the most known world. Then there's the Celestial realm, full of the "Angels" and the Spirit animals. Then there is the world that will one day be my home, the demon realm. The demon animals are born on earth and live there until they die (As a "Human"). I still have this life left to live before I can get away from the ridicule and misery. I sighed. Even if I am promised a second life, I would still like to experience things life has to offer before then if possible. But… with no ninja wanting me for anything except a vicious pawn in a battle, that may never happen. I stood up and walked into the forest. I'll pay a visit to the demon realm and my best friend Keichi. See, Keichi was a demon like me; his mother was in the human realm when he was born so he's one of the demon animals, or "Half-bloods". His father is a rich man in the demon realm, who takes porno pictures for the demon realm's magazine: Play Demon. During one of my visits, I was somehow suckered into a photo shoot…Humiliation is Al's specialty. Problem is, every time I go to the demon world now, He begs for another photo shoot…all because my pictures were popular…Stupid perverted men…

I stood at the burnt tree that was the gateway to the demon realm and held my wrist up to my mouth, letting one of my wolf fangs slice it open. I pulled my wrist away from my mouth and pressed it against the tree. The tree spun to life and moved from the spot. I descended down the stairs, into the demon world, the tree replacing itself…

*In the demon world*

The first place I went was Contessa's shop. I entered the shop, smiling.

"Hey! It's Akiza-sensei!" Contessa called put from behind the counter.

I walked up and sat down. "Hello, Contessa, doing ok?"

"Yea…Still very lonely. I wish I had a husband…" She sighed sadly and looked at the ground.

"You'll find someone one day." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Speaking of finding someone…" She winked at me. "Master Keichi keeps talking about you, he's really anxious to see you."

I blushed. Everyone in the demon realm knew that Keichi had a huge crush on me, and I hate to admit it, but I kind of liked him too. "We-Well, I was kind of coming to see him."

"Ah, young love…such a priceless thing."

I sighed and got up, leaving the shop.

Contessa called out to me as I left. "Beware of Al, he's well…AL!"

I walked to the Matsuri home, quietly. I growled at a bunch of gawking men that knew who I was from my photo shoot 2 years ago.

I finally made it to the front gate of the house and knocked loudly. Well, more like punched the door…

Keichi was the one who answered. He popped his head out the door and blushed when he saw me. "A-Akiza-chan?"  
>"Yes?" I replied flirtingly.<p>

"C-come in…please."

I walked in and followed him to the stairs. "I think you'll be safer in my room, dad's home and he's roaring for a photo shoot…"

"HELLO, HELLO!" Al was standing behind me grinning.

"DAMN IT!" Keichi yelled. "CAN YOU EVER JUST LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE?"

"Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners?"

"EVERY TIME AKIZA COMES OVER YOU WANT HER TO DO A FREAKING PHOTO SHOOT! CAN YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE ONE POPPY-DAMNED DAY?"

I snickered a bit. Keichi never really cursed, and besides…he just said poppy-damned.

"Keichi-kun…if it shuts him up, I'll do the damned shoot…" I scowled at Al, who was suddenly grinning even stupider. "I'll meet you in your room afterwards." I hugged Keichi and kissed his cheek.

Keichi blushed at me and frowned at Al. "I swear to Arani, if you lay one damn finger on her inappropriately, I'll rip your damned head off. Even if you are my father." Keichi spun around and stomped up the stairs.

I sighed. "Better get this over with fast…I hate you, you know that."

Al was grinning perverted. "I know, but the fans love you! And you're older now so I can force you into sexier outfits."

"You're just a horny bastard, like the sickos that like this crap. I'll choke you with the f-ing lingerie, you pervert."

He held out a really short dress that had a neck line that would barely cover my chest. "Here you go, love."  
>I growled at him. "My threat was serious, freak. If you try to put me in something really horrific, I'll kill your ass. And I'M NOT YOUR DAMNED LOVE" I stomped off angrily, snatching the lingerie from his hands. Hopefully this won't be too bad….<p>

**Soooo…Ummmm that was my first chapter of Demon Child…My first posted Naruto fanfiction! My other stories are Vampire Knight *tee hee* I hope I did a good job on this one…The summary was necessary….well please tell me how I did. :D Thanksies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even though no one is reviewing this story, I will continue to post it…Here is chapter 2!**

~Chapter 2~

After the worst of it was over (The photo shoot) I headed upstairs to Keichi's room. Unfortunately I had forgotten to change.

When I opened the door, he almost choked. "AKIZA!" he yelled embarrassed.

"what?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

I glanced down. "Oh, shoot. I forgot to change. Um, if it's bothering you too much, can I borrow your jacket?"

He nodded, and took off his hoodie. He handed it to me, still blushing like a madman.

I smirked a bit. "You can't deny you kind of like it." I slipped on the jacket, earning a sigh from him.

"Ok, yes. I am a guy, Akiza."

"I knew it." I jumped on his dresser, perching there with a predatory look in my eyes. "And I am a girl…So…"

He hit the wall…He literally punched the wall when I said that. It wasn't an angry punch. It was a signature Keichi nervous/stunned punch.

"WHAT? What are you suggesting? That we should-No. Absolutely not Akiza."

"Why not?" I whined. I pouted and blinked flirtingly at him.

Of course I was only teasing him…

"Because we-we're only friends right now-"

"Friends with benefits?" I said, not letting him finish. I hopped off the dresser and walked over to him.

"No. We're only friends right now and besides…My dad's home."

"Oh, scared that daddy would catch you being dirty with your 'fiancée?" I teased, nuzzling my face against his neck.

I could tell he was blushing, even though I couldn't see his face. "He's a sick freak, Akiza. You should know that. Besides, there's no need to rush things." He pulled me away from him so he could look at my face.

I sighed. "I guess. I know you think about it though…"

"Yes, I think about it. I dream about it even. Just the same as you or any other demon animal would dream of sex with their life mate. But I made a promise, I'm going to let you have a life on earth for a while. When you get through with everything up there, and you are absolutely ready for the commitment, then I'll give in. Not until, no matter how unbearable it gets."

I nodded. " m'kay, Keichi-kun, you'll come visit me right? So I don't have to come down here every time I want to see you?"

He smiled and kissed me lightly. "Of course."

"Why'd you just kiss me?"

"Uh-impulse."

"Nice impulse." I smirked and kissed him, rougher than he had kissed me.

"Ok, ok. I love you, Akiza."

I smiled. "I love you too, I know I've never told you and you probably thought I was just messing with your head when I agreed on the life mate thing with you, but no…I really love you, Keichi."

He smiled. It was the biggest smile I had ever seen on that boy's face.

"Then can you stay a bit longer? I'll cry when you leave."

I nodded. "Can I stay the night? Me and my dad got into an argument and I don't want to sleep in a tree."

"Uh-"

"I'll be good. I promise."

"Sure then. But you are not sleeping in that awful dress."

"ok, can I borrow one of your shirts and-"

"And pants? Yea."

_It's cute how he seems to be able to tell what I'm about to say…_

"Here." He handed me his old navy blue shirt that said "ninja" on it and an old pair of sweat pants.

"Thank you." I walked to his bathroom and changed quickly, leaving the dress in the bathroom floor when I left.

"Looks good on you" He was sitting up on his bed, the blanket lying over his legs. "Come here."

I smiled and pounced on the bed, giggling when I did.

He laughed and pulled me close to him in a hug. "Stay right here, please. I want you next to me so I'll know my dad won't pull anything stupid."

I nodded and snuggled into his warmth, my head resting on his chest.

Even through his shirt, I could tell where his muscles were. He was well built, and at that perfect age…no longer a boy, but not quite a man…Keichi was only a little bit older than me, only a year, which makes him 17 to my 16.

_Damn this is hard to suppress_

"Keichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it hurt when you try to stop your dirty urges?"

"Yes, sometimes. Why? Are you having your dirty urges pop into your thoughts?"

"Yes…But I'll control myself."

"Then go to sleep."

"M'kay." At that I relaxed and fell asleep, breathing in his scent, pushing my bad thoughts to the back of my mind.

**So ummm…that was chapter 2, which means chappie 3 is next! Yay! I hope that someone is reading this story, I put a lot of work into it…Yes, Akiza Is 16...which means this story takes place during Shippuden…Explaining Keichi would be a challenge…but he is a somewhat shy boy who tries his best not to say bad words (with the exception of a few) His hair is black with Dark blue streaks in it and dark blue eyes (the demon animals always have streaks in their hair that match their eyes, it's a genetic quirk)**


End file.
